


Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding serenade, Weddings, side pair - wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: James and Regulus have prepared a sappy surprise for Lily at the reception of their wedding. Only happy tears but there are a lot of them.





	Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday present for the lovely and talented NachoDiablo who introduced me to (read destroyed my life with) this gorgeous rarepair.
> 
> Title and lyrics are from the song of the same name by Aerosmith.

Lily slid the back onto her earring as she made eye contact with Sirius in the mirror. "So do you have any idea what my husbands are planning?" She asked, her heart still fluttering at the thought.

"No idea, I think they don't trust me to keep a secret." Sirius said with a laugh as he adjusted his tie. "Ready to head back down to the party and find out what's going on?"

"Zip me up first?" Lily asked, placing her hands on her hip to push the edges of the low zipper into place.

Smiling fondly Sirius stepped up and pulled the zipper on the silver and peach frock into place, making sure to hook the catch at the top. "My brothers are going to die when they see you in this. I mean your ceremony dress was stunning but this is something else."

Lily took a deep breath and turned to give herself one final once-over in the mirror, she hadn't been planning on changing dresses between the ceremony and the reception but when she had seen this dress in the back corner of the shop she had changed her mind. It had a shallow v down the front and an even deeper one down the back leaving her back nearly bare before the skirt flared out from her hips. But what made her love the dress was it was covered in flowers made of silver sequins that made her skin glow, the peach netting behind them nearly blending in with her pale skin. After fluffing the curls draping over her shoulder one more time she turned back to Sirius with a smile, "you're just saying that because you're my brother now."

"No I'm not Lily-pads, if I were straight I would be fighting my brothers for you. You are truly a gorgeous woman and James and Regulus are lucky to have you." Sirius reassured, carefully pulling her in for a hug so he wouldn't disturb her hair. "Now, let's go put those nervous fools out of their misery."

Taking the arm he offered with a smile Lily let Sirius guide her out of the bridal rooms and down to the doors to the reception hall where James and Regulus were waiting for her in matching tuxedos.

"Wow, Lils." Reg breathed, reaching out to take her hand as Sirius slipped away into the reception hall to give them a moment.

James stared at her, rifling a hand through his permanently messy hair and mouth moving like a fish unable to form words. Finally he took a deep breath and pulled his eyes away from her to look at Reg with a dopey smile. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming and we really did just marry her."

"If you're dreaming then so am I. I don't know how the two most desirable Gryffindors fell in love with a lowly Slytherin like myself." Reg laughed, giving each of their hands a squeeze. "I love you, both of you."

"I love you too Regulus Potter." Lily whispered, leaning in to kiss Reg softly before turning and giving James a gentle kiss as well. "And I love you, James Potter."

At those words James grin grew impossibly wider. "I love you too Lily Potter. Now I think everyone has waited long enough, me and Reg have a surprise for you."

Lily tilted her head curiously but let her husbands lead her into the ballroom they were hosting their reception in. As they entered a cheer rose up from their friends and family who had gathered to watch their union backed by the sound of cutlery clinking against glasses, a muggle tradition Lily was starting to wish she hadn't told Sirius about.

Smiling Reg leaned across Lily to give James a quick kiss before giving Lily one as well which seemed to appease the gathered crowd enough for Reg to be able to speak over them. "Before we serve dinner I want to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming to see us bonded as one. This is a day we have all been waiting far too long for and to have it finally here is more than I could have ever dreamed of."

"I wish to add my thanks to those of my husband. I know this is not what a lot of you expected of two pure-blood heirs but to have you all supporting us anyway means more to us than you could ever imagine." James added once Reg had stopped speaking, giving the guests a winning smile at the end.

"I don't have much to add that they haven't said already but I also want to thank you for being here. When I entered the wizarding world ten years ago I never thought that I would find the love and happiness I have now and it's thanks to everyone here that I did. Now I believe my husbands have something planned before we bring out dinner?" Lily finished, giving each man a questioning glance.

James smiled and placed a hand on the bare skin of Lily's back to steer her to a chair set up in the center of the dance floor as Reg walked over to the deejay to collect two microphones and cue the music. Accepting one of the microphones James turned to face the crowd, "me and Reg went back and forth for a while trying to decide what we could do to make Lily understand how we feel about her.”

"And before you argue that you do know Lily, you really have no idea the depth of what we feel for you. So let us have our moment, yeah?" Reg teased, smiling lightly at Lily who was already blushing.

When Lily nodded her agreement to keep quiet James gave the deejay and the opening bars of a familiar love song filtered through the room.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_While you're far away and dreaming_  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
  
James' voice rose high and clear over the music as he stepped up and knelt in front of her, taking one of her hands in his own as he sang from his heart.

 _Don’t want to close my eyes_  
_I don’t want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I’d miss you_ baby

Regs voice joined James’ for the chorus, his hand coming to rest on Lily’s shoulder to let her know he was behind her. When the next verse began James brought the hand he was holding up to his lips to kiss it softly as Regulus continued on alone.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

Sitting there listening to both her husbands serenade her Lily couldn’t stop the tears that started flowing down her face. She had never dreamed she would be this loved in her life, it was nearly overwhelming being at the center of so much devotion.

When the song finished both men were kneeling in front of her, Regulus looking suspiciously bright-eyed, and the room was silent.

“James, Regulus, I love you. I love both of you so much. But I also hate you for making me cry like this.” Lily said with a smile as she tried to wipe her face dry, thankful she had had the foresight to use all waterproof makeup.

“We love you too Lily, from now until forever.” James replied, giving Reg a moment to collect himself.

Reg took her right hand a placed a kiss on the rings he and James had placed on her fingers earlier that afternoon. "These rings were a promise to you that we will love you forever and be by your side no matter what. No matter what the future holds we will both be right by your side." ached out

James reached out and took Reg's hand, looking the other man in the eye through his own tears. "Those promises are for you too. No matter what happens me and Lils will always be by your side. This is a triad, that will never be changing." He promised, pulling Reg closer to him to give him a soft kiss that said everything he felt like he couldn't put into words.

"There is no us without you Regulus. You are probably the only thing that kept me and James from killing each other during our seventh year when we were studying for our NEWTs. We love you Reg, for now and for always." Lily promised, leaning forward to give Reg a tender kiss once James had moved back.

"Alright you three saps! Save it for the honeymoon, let's eat!" Sirius yelled from the table behind Lily where the bridal party was, his voice obviously teasing.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius but pulled his wand out to signal the kitchens that dinner could be served. "Just remember you're getting married in six months Pads, we will get you back when you are being all sappy with Moony."

"Oi! Leave me out of it!" Remus exclaimed indignantly. "Just because my fiance doesn't have a romantic bone in his body doesn't mean I feel the same way!"

Laughing Lily stood and pulled the other two to their feet so they could go take their seats at the head table. "I'll keep them in line Remus, don't worry." She promised as she took her seat in the center with James between her and Remus and Reg on her other side next to Sirius. As she looked at the two men that were now her husbands a sense of peace washed over her. No, this wasn't what she had pictured her future looking like when she got the letter inviting her to the wizarding world a decade ago but she couldn't be happier with how things had turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My tumblr ](http://irishwolf-and-slytherinstar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
